El discurso del padrino
by Myriamj
Summary: Historia corta sobre las palabras que pudo decir Geraldo en la boda de su mejor amigo.


**El Discurso del Padrino (de bodas)**

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold. Sino, ya habría sacado a la luz a "The Jungle Movie".

Gerald suspiró nervioso. A su lado, Phoebe se sentaba mientras aún se escuchaban los aplausos por su discurso. Había sido conmovedor. Había sido una pésima idea decidir hablar después de Phoebe. La chica más lista siempre dejaba la vara muy alta.

Su novia le dio un guiño. "Vamos, Gerald. Es tu turno".

Gerald suspiró.

"Vamos, yo sé que tú puedes, mi contador de historias favorito", le susurró tomándole la mano. Gerald suspiró nuevamente y miró a Phoebe.

"Está bien, nena. Aquí voy". Phoebe sólo le sonrió.

Gerald se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de todos.

"Muy bien. Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí. Digo, por si no hubiese sido evidente con la ceremonia de la Iglesia." Gerald escuchó unas breves risas antes de continuar. "Pero siendo sinceros, ¿cuántos de los aquí presentes pensaron, esto es irreal? O ¿no puedo creerlo… todavía?" Gerald miró a su alrededor; un silencio circundaba la sala. "Si, lo sé. Digo, creo saber qué se siente. Me pasó lo mismo. Y no digo que la pareja no se ame… eso lo tengo bien claro. Puedo dar fe que realmente se aman, y que tienen todo el potencial para ser felices de por vida".

Gerald observó que el novio (su mejor amigo) y la novia le sonreían con curiosidad en sus ojos. Casi podía leer en sus miradas "Gerald, ¿cuál es tu punto?". Gerald sonrió de regreso.

"Bien. Como todos saben, a mi me gusta contar historias. Las escucho, recojo, limpio de detalles innecesarios y me quedo sólo con los hechos reales".

Gerald notó que su público no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto último. El novio enarcó una ceja, mientras la novia trataba de no reírse.

"Pero, ¿alguien sabe la historia de esta pareja? ¿alguien conoce cómo empezó todo? ¿cuál es la leyenda?".

De nuevo el silencio. Los novios ahora parecían ligeramente incómodos. Gerald sonrió maquiavélicamente.

"Como les dije, yo conozco todas las historias…bueno, la mayoría que circula por esta, nuestra pequeña gran ciudad. Y por eso es extraño que algo como la historia de amor que celebramos, no se sepa. ¿Cierto?"

Gerald decidió proseguir sin mirar en torno suyo. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar que su novia seguramente estaría pensando "Cuidado con lo que vayas a decir". Se rió y pensó "Ya no estamos en el colegio".

"Hechos: Matonaje desde nuestros primeros años de infancia. No diré nombres considerando la ocasión, pero creo que todos observamos estos hechos. Segundo: a partir de cuarto, el niño víctima enfrenta a su abusadora. Tercero: Desde sexto, las peleas empezaron a ser épicas. No muy frecuentes, ya que se ignoraban, pero cuando chocaban, era difícil y francamente peligroso intervenir. Cuarto: nada cambió durante toda la época escolar, hasta cierto día que… hecho Quinto: Competencia de bailes en el último año de escuela, en el último mes antes de salir de clases. Creo que era la última o penúltima semana. Una suerte de vista previa de lo que sería la graduación. Competencia de tango, pareja desconocida…bueno, algunos sabíamos quién tenía que presentar el desafío, aunque muchos dudábamos de sus capacidades de bailarín".

Gerald vio que el novio se encogía de hombros.

"La gran mayoría sabe lo que pasó allí. O más bien, lo que vimos…nunca supe qué rayos pasó ahí". Miró a los novios. "En serio, ¿qué rayos pasó ahí? Sé que de vez en cuando son impulsivos, pero eso, eso fue cuidadosamente planeado. El baile, las máscaras, los movimientos, el beso…"

Gerald observó que los novios negaban con la cabeza sobre el beso.

"Ok, mis fuentes cercanas me dicen que lo del beso no fue planificado". Hubo una risa general. "Pero vamos, eso fue realizado para sorprender a todos."

Gerald miró nuevamente a los novios; ambos se veían muy entretenidos con sus deducciones.

"Sí, a mi no me cabe duda. Todo eso fue planeado para sorprender. Y anunciar a todo el mundo de inmediato que estaban juntos. Eso quería decir que llevaban tiempo saliendo sin que nadie supiera. ¿O me equivoco?".

Gerald observó divertido como la novia alzaba sus manos, como si dijera "Crimeny".

"De hecho, uno podría ponerse a pensar…en la extraña frecuencia con que uno de ellos perdía una apuesta o aceptaba un desafío terrible, como ser la cita del otro o fingir ser novios por una semana, sólo para probar sus capacidades como actores". La sonrisa de Gerald se amplió más. "De hecho, eso pasó en el primer año de secundaria. ¿Ya estaban saliendo?" Los novios sólo sonreían. "Está bien, no, esperen, ¿recuerdan cuando tú (dijo apuntando la novia) lanzaste el desafío de caminar por el vertedero, y tú (dijo apuntando al novio) fuiste el único que aceptó el desafío? Eso pasó en sexto. Oh, bueno, ni yo puedo creer que eso pudiese ser lejanamente romántico, pero por si acaso." Gerald vio que los novios estaban haciendo esfuerzos serios por no reírse. "Y, ¿quién recuerda el viaje a San Lorenzo? Fue muy emocionante, pero ¿alguien pensó que sucedió mientras estábamos perdidos en la jungla?, ¿y por qué parecían actuar algo extraños… extrañamente juntos?. Me van a decir que entonces…¿o el beso de Romeo y Julieta en cuarto?"

Gerald vio que los novios negaban a esto último. Gerald puso cara de sorpresa.

"Entonces, ¿desde cuándo estaban saliendo?, ¿cómo no dijeron nada?, ¿cómo lo hicieron para no ser descubiertos? ¿qué pasó con "sólo los idiotas mienten", "la mentira es mala", "yo no sé mentir"? A menos que hayan recibido algún tipo de ayuda de grandes amigos, ¿o no?"

Los novios sonreían con expresión de agradecimiento. Gerald suspiró, con orgullo.

"Muy bien, por mi leyenda urbana favorita, ¡un brindis por Arnold y Helga!".


End file.
